Oggy and the Cockroaches Lost Episode
Everyone remembers that cartoon called Oggy and the Cockroaches, right? You know where the cartoon is about a cat named Oggy who has a best friend by the name of Jack, and always gets annoyed by three cockroaches named Joey, Dee Dee, and Marky? Well, there's a lost episode that was never released. Yep, you know that! Right after the movie, there was a missing episode called The Sad End of Jack. There were many people who watched the episode. I was one of the interns. I was an intern who worked at Xilam. Me and four other interns went to see the episode. The DVD had a writing on it, saying "OGGY AND THE COCKROACHES - THE SAD END OF JACK". The handwriting was sloppy, but I popped it in the DVD player. The intro started normally, except the balloon at the very beginning of the intro reads "Gaumont Presents". That's funny, because Gaumont worked from seasons 1-2, and this was a lost season 3 episode. After the theme, the title card said The Sad End of Jack. It was in red text and a black background. Instead of the jolly music, there was Creepy music playing. At the bottom, it said "©666 Xilam Animation". Me and the other interns were very suspicious and uneasy. Our boss was horrified! The episode started with Joey, Dee Dee, and Marky not looking normal whatsoever. They looked morbid, and not annoying Oggy like they always do. The colors in this episode were dull, like the Procrastination episode from SpongeBob. This episode wasn't 7 minutes at all, unlike every other episode. This episode was 22 minutes, due to long as hell black screens. Then it cut to Oggy having hyper realistic eyes holy shit they were scary. Oggy was watching porn as normal for what seemed like 10 minutes. This is where it got disturbing. It cut to Jack in the kitchen, with a tube. He had completely red eyes, a tube in his hand, and creepy fingers. The horrifying thing is, he was staring at us and left a zombie smile. Then there were odd whispers. I didn't know what they were saying, but at one part they said my name. After the most disturbing 2 minutes 57 seconds of my life, Jack punched his stomach and ate his brain. He was also crying, and hit his body. like a zombie Later, it went to static and the credits came up. What freaked me out was I saw my name in the credits, which sent me a chill down my spine. Who made this episode, and how does he know my name? After the credits, the screen went black, then there were creepy messages, like "This episode took Jack's cock to the tv. You're next.", "In 0 years, I will get you for this", and at least 23 others. 2 interns had destroyed the DVD with a wooden bat. It didn't break at all. So we decided to put in a trash can and leave it outside. Now I know who made this episode, and I emailed the person but hasn't replied ever since. My life isn't normal after watching that episode, and I might have nightmares about it for the longest time. UPDATE 1: After me and the interns watched the episode, it came on Adult Swim the next night at 10:00 PM. I switched the channel right when the title card showed up. I hope I'm not being watched. UPDATE 2: Here's what happened to the interns. Intern 1 (Thomas) screamed Intern 2 (Mike) has gone wild Intern 3 (Gary) told the police about the episode. And what about me? I'm scared for life. At least until... Twisted (TSRITW) Blitzy came from Catalina to the scene of the creepy crime. He’s so lucky that he’s broken Murphy’s Law since birth. He turned into his Lego form, fixed everything, and it’s revealed that the “666” in the title card is upside down and should be read as “999”, a common emergency number. In the real end, everything was fixed and is back to the way it was before. Cartoon logic has struck again! Reset at the end of the episode! until this point.... qooey part (ahnohneemoose) arifmetix comes and destroys the episode with his qooey lazers never to be seen againCategory:Lost Episodes Category:Death Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Category:Sad Category:Caillou Category:Dafuq Category:Kidz Click Category:Fixed Category:Dorbees Everywhere i look i see Dorbees Rolling to and fro i see Dorbees Why don't they go away Dorbees Rolling down the halls i see Dorbees Tiny little balls i see Dorbees Why don't they go away We really mean it Why Don't they go Away Dorbees Category:Oh yeah mr.krabs AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Category:Goodpasta Category:Cliche Category:Popular Category:Trollpasta Category:YTMND Category:Movies & TV Category:We're the Religetables, we always go to Church, tales of Spirit we will tell! We're the Religetables, we never touch ourselves, because we don't wanna go to Hell!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:There's a ton of random categories here so might as well jump the bandwagon Category:Back in the 90s I was AN INTERN AT NICKELODEON Category:Who's da strongest Dorbee in the world who's loved by every boy and girl and Yak It's Mr Poe And Yogul Who makes his living fighting crime and carries lots of flapjacks on his back It's Mr Poe and Yogul He is very very very very very very very very nice. Category:QUICK BEFORE THE HYENA COME Category:I am inevitable... and I am Iron Man! *SNAP* Category:CRAWLING IN MY SKIN THESE WOUNDS THEY WILL NOT HEAL FEAR IS HOW I FALL CONFUSING WHAT IS REAL Category:I can't wait to bomb some dodongos! Category:OH NO, What We Gonna Do? The King wants dinner more than me and you! Category:The Truth